Video content may be available from many sources and may be delivered to users through a variety of methods. For example, video content may be available from commercial broadcasting television networks (e.g., ABC, CBS, NBC, FOX, etc.) via free broadcast; from a cable television service (e.g., CNN, TNT, TBS, etc.) for a periodic subscription fee; from a satellite television service (e.g. DirectTV, Dish Network, etc.) for a periodic subscription fee; from a pay-per-view service; from an on-demand video service; from a over-the-top (OTT) content providers on the Internet (e.g., Hulu, Veoh, Jaman, YouTube, etc.); and/or from any other commercial supplier (e.g., iTunes, Netflix, Blockbuster, etc.). Video content may be delivered to users, for example, via a set top box, a computer device, a wireless mobile device.